


It's not that bad?

by psyclonus



Series: Pet Play Fics [1]
Category: Transformers Animated (2007)
Genre: Decepticons Win AU, Leash and Collar, M/M, Master/Pet, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Toys, Size Difference, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, Voyeurism, a little bit non-con, thigh fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:02:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26326084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/psyclonus/pseuds/psyclonus
Summary: Blurr has been stuck in Shockwave's home for who knows how long? Blurr remembers a time when Shockwave didn't exist and he was involved with Longarm Prime. Though he can't seem to get himself off with just the thought of him alone, maybe he needs something to help?This is Part 1 of a series of sort of Pet Play fics I plan on writing.
Relationships: Blurr/Shockwave
Series: Pet Play Fics [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1912963
Comments: 5
Kudos: 43





	It's not that bad?

It wasn’t so bad. At least that’s what Blurr told himself everyday after a recharge on a berth far too big for him, next to a mech that it was meant for. Sometimes he would even forget he was technically a prisoner trapped in a Cybertron run by the tyrannical leader, Megatron. Though the tight collar looped around his neck, a strong lock keeping it closed, reminded him once again daily. And everyday he wished for the key to his freedom, yet sharp claws kept it in a tight grasp. Those were the thoughts that crossed his processor when he awoke from recharge, not even sure the sun still rose or if Cybertron still turned outside of this new “home” he’d found himself in. 

“Good morning my sweetspark.” The voice rang out so naturally, as if it had always been there. When Blurr turned his helm his blue optics met one large red optic. The sight used to scare him, made him cower in fear, but now he found strange comfort in the sight. “Did you rest well?” There was some shifting then a large claw came up and stroked at his face, a gentle gesture but there was always something so possessive about it. 

“As-good-as-I-always-do.” The time he’d spent with Shockwave, Blurr had figured out how to talk to the crazed Decepticon loyalist. It seemed best to stay ambiguous, complaining seemed to disinterest Shockwave, forcing Blurr to sleep on the floor and crawl about like a turbofox. He’d even be forced to drink his energon on all fours. For now, this was the life he was forced to live. 

“Good.” Shockwave responded then began to sit up on the berth. It was when he was upright that Blurr remembered how much larger the Decepticon was. The large claw that had caressed his face began to trail down his thinner frame, over his chassis, down his midsection and slid down his thighs until it reached the stasis cuffs attached to his wheels. It was pretty depressing to watch Shockwave play with them as if they were an added accessory when in reality they were inhibitors, making it impossible for Blurr to run. Which happened to be the one thing he was REALLY good at. 

“Come, Blurr.” Oh. Blurr had been watching the claw so intently he didn’t notice when Shockwave’s optic looked at him again. With a short nod he complied to his “owner’s” wishes. The blue speedster picked himself up, shifting his legs underneath himself and shuffling over to sit beside Shockwave on his knees like an obedient pet. The action even rewarded him with a small stroke to his antenna. Internally he was disgusted with the act, but he knew outside he needed to seem pleased. Blurr had been trained as a secret agent, he could fake happiness. So with a soft shiver and a tilt of the helm, he pulled it off, letting Shockwave believe he was pleased with this action.

“You will be alone for most of today again,” Good, he hated spending days with Shockwave. “But worry not,” Ugh. “I’ll be bringing you a present back tonight.” A present from Shockwave was NOT a good thing, in fact the thought of it sent absolute dread into him. But once again he couldn’t share it, instead trying to look as innocent and curious as possible.

“A present?” And with the added tilt of his helm he most assuredly pulled it off. But sometimes it was hard to tell if Shockwave believed him when he couldn't tell what emotions Shockwave was showing either. Maybe they were both hiding their emotions from each other?

“It’s a surprise.” A claw from that huge servo (if you could even CALL it a servo) tipped Blurr’s helm up forcing him to look deep into the red optic. Despite the lack of expression and perhaps emotion at all, Blurr felt the intensity of it, like he was under a spotlight with any wrong move being his last. So instead of verbally responding he tried to give Shockwave an understanding nod, obviously being warned not to ask any further questions. “Let’s get some fuel before I leave.” 

Shockwave got up and Blurr’s helm was finally free of the claw. It sucked how trained he was, still sitting on the berth, waiting to be ordered off. Still...at least he wasn’t dead. Blurr’s optics lowered to the floor as he remembered being here under different circumstances. He remembered sitting on this berth as a friend, not a prisoner. Back when Shockwave wasn’t a Decepticon, when he wasn’t an enemy. Back when Longarm Prime smiled as Blurr gave out his report, then gentle servos patted his helm approvingly. But maybe Longarm...No, maybe _Shockwave_ always saw him as a pet and nothing more. He’d completely toyed with Blurr’s life and now he owned it...

The thoughts that permeated his mind began to sicken him, even making his fuel tank turn. But the click of his leash being attached to the collar around his neck snapped him out of his reflection. The sound of the leash was the only noise in the room; Shockwave and Blurr had gone through this so many times neither of them had to communicate verbally. So with a soft tug, Blurr climbed off of the shared berth, the stasis cuffs clinking gently against the metal flooring as Shockwave led him out of the berthroom and over to the refuel station. 

This part would sometimes change. Did Shockwave want _him_ to fill up their cubes? Or did he want Blurr on the ground? Today Shockwave seemed to be in a good mood, so maybe Blurr wouldn’t have to do anything at all. That would be too good to be true though, because why not punish the Autobot that almost found you out? Blurr frowned heavily as he watched the large Decepticon fill up one cube and then another, the end of his leash wrapped loosely around a large claw. Once they were filled Blurr was presented one, the action visibly surprising him. Gingerly he took the cube, worried if he took too long to receive it Shockwave would change his processor. 

Shockwave seemed to have noticed the expression on Blurr’s face because he then spoke up. “You’ve been good, my little Autobot.” 

‘Not yours.’ Blurr quietly thought to himself.

“The better you are the more I’ll treat you like a regular mech, eventually you’ll even lose those.” Shockwave gestured downward towards the stasis cuffs dragging against the ground. “It does break my spark to see you trapped. Unable to move freely in a place you were once comfortable in.” 

“...Really?” Maybe the disbelief in his tone was too obvious but at these words...he didn’t care if Shockwave got mad. It was the stupid Decepticon’s fault in the first place! Without them Blurr could have continued working as an intelligence agent! He could have explored Earth and other organic planets, given the information to his superior officer and- Who the frag was he kidding? The intelligence department was run BY a Decepticon.. The Decepticon that currently hovered over him like a large shadow. 

“Yes, really, Blurr. It saddens me you still don’t understand, but without my intervention you’d have died a long time ago. Crushed into a cube perhaps?” And despite Blurr’s mental protests, Shockwave was right. Without the loyal Decepticon there would be no possible way for him to survive. Megatron ordered the eradication of all Autobots and Autobot sympathizers.. But Shockwave asked of a rehabilitation program. A way to change Autobots into Decepticons without killing them. Too bad that way meant literally owning Autobots in whichever disgusting way the ruthless Decepticons saw fit. “One day, you will properly understand.” The voice felt far too kind, far too familiar. Sometimes Shockwave would use a different vocal range, one that Blurr knew well and one that used to make him smile. Now the voice only made him shiver with an unknown feeling mixed with dread. 

With a short tug, Shockwave began leading Blurr out and into the main room of ...of Longarm’s home. As he practically shuffled through, Blurr stared down at the energon in his servos. Watching the liquid swirl inside the cube with each movement he made was a little calming. At least it was better than looking at pretty much anything else here. Once they’d made it to the casual space, Blurr risked a glance up and like every other day, the end of his leash was being tied to an anchor bolted into the flooring. It gave Blurr enough room to walk around the immediate area but otherwise that’s all he really could do. Besides making him seem even more like a restrained pet, it was stupidly humiliating. Then to top it all off, Shockwave added a lock, making it impossible for Blurr to untie it. Wasn’t like he’d even try, there was nowhere in this house he’d want to go and if he tried to escape there was nowhere to turn to. 

“Behave, I’ll return tonight.” The large servo moved to his lower back, the claws running over his thin frame. Honestly, it almost tickled, his servos clenching onto the cube just a little tighter. Usually that was the end of Shockwave’s show of affection in the morning, but today he seemed...touchier. The servo lingered, lowering further until he felt it rest against his aft. A claw slipped between his legs, pressing up until it rubbed along his array. The action made Blurr’s legs shiver, attempting to close but only succeeding in pressing his thighs against the offending digit. He hated it, he’d tell himself, but his body responded differently. The speedster engine within him revved loud enough to be heard and his frame heated up in a way that made his face flush a darker pink from the energon beginning to pool there. 

Shockwave had trained not only his processor but also his frame. Even just the touch of those insidious claws had his body keening for more. But this time more did not come, instead, with a slow drag, the claw removed itself from where it had been situated between his legs. And the second Shockwave’s larger, warmer frame moved away from him, Blurr felt a cold chill sink into him, causing the trapped speedster to shiver and soon fall down to his knees. 

It was a moment of relief and frustration. Relief that he wouldn’t have to do anything right now but frustration because his body _wanted_ to! Blurr barely even noticed the light touch on his antenna as Shockwave left their co-habitation suite due to his inner turmoil. Yes, he hated being touched and riled up so easily by a Decepticon, but this Decepticon knew what to do… Not just because of how easily he’s manipulated Blurr but because whether he likes it or not, Shockwave was/is the mech that Blurr had affections for, the mech that Blurr worked with for years. Even though Longarm never really existed, Blurr still couldn’t forget him. Honestly he was worried he never would. 

As his processor tried to make sense of his feelings, making excuses for why his frame reacted the way it always did, his servo was moving on it’s own. Blurr was alone, he didn’t have to worry about Shockwave’s piercing gaze, instead what he saw was different. He saw the smiling face of Longarm… of _his_ Prime. 

“I’ll take care of you, Blurr.” The voice was ringing in his audials and he could almost feel the ghost of another servo on top of his own, guiding him down between his legs. “You’re beautiful.” He’d hear then feel the lips of his Prime press against the side of his face. It was intoxicating enough to make Blurr moan out, his digits pressing against his heated panel, rubbing insistently at the seams. 

“Open up for me okay?” It never seemed like he had to, Longarm always asked permission and Blurr always gave it to him. The sound of his panel retracting gave Longarm a smirk, it was so obvious Blurr could always hear it in his tone accompanied by a short scoff. The lubrication from his valve began to seep out now that there was nothing holding it back. If it wasn’t for the image of Longarm holding Blurr’s back flush against his chassis, he’d feel disgusted. Instead however, Blurr’s digits began to run over the mesh folds, rubbing over the mesh before pressing a digit against his outer node. 

A loud gasp escaped the blue speedster already enjoying the feeling of the imaginary digits of his former leader, the heavy ex-venting against his neck and the low rumble of an engine pressed against his spinal strut. Having Longarm so close, it was enough to really make his digits move, rub the node in tight circles until his intake was hanging open in short gasps. But it still wasn’t enough, Blurr wanted to feel Longarm, feel him both outside and inside. As his digits slid further down, it gave his frame a moment to relax from the sudden burst of pleasure he had given himself. Though as he felt the entrance to his valve, the unstretched rim, he could feel how desperately wet he really was. 

It was easy to press the first digit into himself, taking it all the way to the last knuckle. “Have you missed me?” The voice would say to him, and Blurr always nodded frantically. He missed Longarm so much it hurt every single day, but in times like this it was almost like the former Prime was right here with him. Servos rubbing up and down his frame, hooking under his chassis and rubbing at the sensitive cables hidden underneath. 

The digit inside him moved at a steady pace, back and forth into himself until the soft mesh relaxed enough for a second digit to press inside. This one was a little harder but certainly something he could manage, enough to begin a stretch but not enough to feel like Longarm was inside him again after so long. Despite the sounds of his intake gasping and occasionally throwing out a moan, the way his digits moved inside his valve was audible. The wet movement of his digits would intrigue Longarm, he’d want to see just how desperate Blurr was for him. He could almost hear Longarm asking him to turn around and lay back.

As if silently listening to an order that was never given to him, Blurr shuffled, pulling his servo away, digits slowly dragging out of his valve which clenched and squirted out more lubricants like it was begging to be filled again. Once he was sitting relatively comfortable on his aft, a slight tug around his neck from the leash still attached, he slowly leaned back onto one of his elbows. His legs spread apart, showing himself off to optics that weren’t even there. 

“Longarm, sir…” Blurr dragged his servo over one of his thighs, letting the lubricants that covered the digits smear there. It was wet and he unfortunately had no way of cleaning himself until Shockwave returned but his processor was strictly avoiding thinking about the tall Decepticon. Instead, his digits returned to their work, pressing into his empty valve, all the way down to the last knuckle. As the image of Longarm encouraging him further permeated his processor another digit was added, making himself stretch, ready for a spike that would never come. 

“Please please please.” Blurr begged, shoving two digits into his intake, coating them with oral lubricants then sliding them down to his outer node. Tight circles accompanied by rough thrusting got the blue speedster rubbing his spinal strut against the ground and moaning loudly. “ _ **Please!**_ “ He cried out, hips rocking insistently for some sort of relief. Blurr could feel himself right on the edge of an overload, but as his processor stopped imagining Longarm his pleasure quickly died down. Despite the insistent movements of his digits in his valve and on his node, he stopped producing lubrication, the feeling began to grow dry from the friction and then it started to hurt. 

“Frag!” And with a shout Blurr had given up, ripping his servos away from his array, letting them fall flat against the cold ground. He hated this so much, his valve throbbed for attention but never liked the attention HE gave it. It was clear Blurr needed help, but the only mech he was ever allowed to interact with was the mech that had him trapped here. He could ask… but those claws were horrifying and the spike was huge. Blurr was sure he’d die if any of those went inside him. 

Actually, what was he even doing?! Thinking about letting Shockwave in?! That would just be proof he’d lost, given up hope! Blurr couldn’t have that. So instead he’d...just… curl up on the ground. Primus, he felt so pathetic. He can’t run, he can’t fight, he can’t even refuel without Shockwave saying he can. All Blurr could do was hug his legs to his chassis and lay there until he was able to fall into recharge again. 

The rest of the day was off and on, Blurr would wake up, still in the same position he fell asleep in then get up and stretch out his limbs. Apparently if he were to stay sedated for the rest of forever he’d start to atrophy! Honestly, Blurr had no idea what that was like but it sounded unpleasant so he was going to keep moving his frame, even if the chain that attached him to the room uncomfortably pulled at his neck. Despite the fact that he was basically a prisoner, Blurr didn’t always feel stressed, a lot of times he just felt bored. Sometimes he plays with his wheels, trying to turn them but always stopped by the locks tightly around them. Other times he’d tap his digits against the cold hard flooring in a rhythm. He remembered Jazz taught him some easy to remember beats that would help take his processor out of stressful situations. Though, he never expected to have to use the music in his everyday life. 

Then, much like clockwork, Shockwave would return. Blurr heard the door slide open with a shhcck. He picked his helm up from where he had it rested on his servo, legs crossed over one another. The large lanky Decepticon walked into the room, a box clenched in one of his clawed servos. Blurr’s optics immediately went to the box, clear curiosity all over his faceplate. Shockwave did say he would bring a present. 

“It’s wonderful to come home and see you waiting for me.” Despite the lack of expression, Blurr could practically hear the smile that accompanied the words. In response though, he looked away and scoffed. What else was he supposed to do all day? “I know my dear,” Shockwave stepped over, Blurr could practically feel him as he walked. “But you’ve been so good I might let you wander on your own.” Then as the large mech squatted down in front of him, Blurr looked back up at the bright red optic. Still, it gave away nothing, yet he wasn’t frightened this time. 

“Please-?” Blurr lowered his helm a little to look as submissive as possible, just the way Shockwave liked. “I’d..like to clean up while you are away.” Which wasn’t a total lie, though the cleaning up wasn’t _f_ _or_ Shockwave, but Blurr could imply it was. His words didn’t seem to have any negative effects, because if they did Shockwave would have said something right away. Instead, the one optic’d ‘con just watched him then slowly, the helm that housed the red optic began to tilt downwards. It really was like being under a spotlight, so Blurr felt the need to quickly lift his knees and close his legs.

“I know Blurr, perhaps it would benefit you to have the washroom during the day…” Then the helm tilted back up, looking Blurr in the face again. The way Shockwave spoke made it sound like he _knew_ what Blurr was upto while his keeper was away. As if he’d been able to see everything himself- Blurr quickly began to look around the room, clearly frantic. “Yes, there is a camera in every room. I’ve been watching you.” 

The way Shockwave so easily admitted that! And...Scrap, of COURSE he watched Blurr! Despite this being _Shockwave_ he was still _Longarm_ and Longarm was an intelligence officer… Actually he was **THE** intelligence officer. In pure embarrassment, Blurr slapped his servos onto his faceplate, trying to hide the flush that quickly began to grow there. 

“That’s where this comes in.” Shockwave spoke up as casually as usual, though there was a slight strain in his vocalizer that Blurr wasn’t sure what it meant. Curiously he peaked his optics out from between his digits to see Shockwave placing the box down in front of him. Blurr glanced down then back up as if silently asking for permission. Shockwave gave him a short nod then slowly pushed the box a little closer. “This is your present.” 

Slowly, Blurr’s servos slid from his face and down to the box before him. It could be a number of things but as he pulled the lid off of the box his optics went wide. Inside was… A decent sized fake spike. It didn’t look too big, but it was big enough to fill a smaller mech like himself. It was long and had a nice curve to it, the tip to base had a steady increase to it’s width with added ridges to add a little extra stretch to his valve- Wait, what was he thinking?! He couldn’t use this! Especially since Shockwave liked to _watch_ him! 

“Do you like it?” He asked since Blurr hadn’t said anything. Did it matter if he liked it?! “I had it custom made to your specifications.” And the way he said that made Blurr shiver, he hadn’t even realized his intake was still hanging open in surprise. Was he suppose to _t_ _hank_ Shockwave for a **toy**?! 

“It will be good preparation for you to fit larger things, such as myself.” Somehow everything Shockwave said just took Blurr through another intense emotion of surprise. Maybe that’s why he’s called Shockwave… 

“I...I..” Blurr tried to speak, tried to get the words out of his vocalizer but he sounded like a broken record, optics staring hard at the fake spike before him. 

“Watching you...earlier…” As Shockwave decided to verbally stop Blurr’s repetitive ‘I’s’ the blue speedster slowly ripped his optics away from the false spike and to the large red optic looking him over. “It has excited me, Blurr, and after my long day, I would like you to take care of that problem.” Son of a- Shockwave came home, shocking Blurr with a weird toy then asked to be pleased?! What kind of two-faced-...Well he was literally two-faced…

“You-You-You-want-me-to-?” Blurr was still a bit of a broken record but now he was one sped up, words falling out of his intake faster than usual. And before he could continue, Shockwave grabbed at the leash still locked up and pulled the chain, forcing Blurr closer, almost dropping the box still in his servos.

“Yes, Blurr, in fact I am ordering you to do this. For both our sakes.” As Blurr stared wildly at the red optic before him, he heard the click of a panel snapping open. He was afraid to look down, since he’d seen how big it was before, but he did. It was probably the largest spike he’d ever seen, with many ridges leading down to a wide base that would make any frame Blurr’s size combust from both pleasure and pain. But, he was silently thankful Shockwave had never forced it in him. It was fully pressurized, practically pulsing from what Blurr can only assume was intense desire. “You may make use of the toy while giving me pleasure as well.” 

Even though that last part did seem more like a suggestion, Blurr knew it was pretty much an order. So with a short nod, Shockwave released him from his tight grip, and moved over to unlock the chain from where it was locked. Though Blurr wouldn’t be released from the chain completely until they laid together in the berth like every passing day. Carefully, Blurr took the false spike from the box, regarding it briefly. Feeling it in his servo made the speedster shiver. Was that anticipation or fear? He wasn’t sure really. 

“I want to watch you first.” Then Shockwave gestured towards the spike that rested in Blurr’s servos. It was almost just like his imagination from earlier, leaning back on his aft and spreading his legs wide in front of the Decepticon. The biggest difference here was that the optic looking upon him wasn’t accompanied by the soft smile of his former Prime. And unlike earlier, Blurr hesitated to open his panel, looked away when he forced himself to open up and flinched when he heard the pleased rev from the mech before him. “You’re just as beautiful as the first time I saw.” Shockwave spoke out, sounding so much like Longarm, Blurr could already feel himself melt, already feel the calipers begin to work again. 

“Ah!” The large servo had reached over to him without Blurr having realized, the tip of a large claw rubbed between the soft mesh folds until it pressed against his swollen outer node. Blurr’s legs shook, back arched and more lubricant came flowing out. It was amazing how different his body reacted when it was someone else touching him.

“Oh so beautiful.” Another praise came from Shockwave as he pulled his servo away, looking over the lubricants that stained on the tip of his claw. “Go on my dear.” Blurr watched, optics already beginning to haze over, as Shockwave looked from his claw to the smaller frame shivering in front of him. 

Blurr’s servo clenched the false spike a little tighter then brought it down between his legs, his optics watched weakly as he began rubbing the tip of the spike against his valve. Slowly, he moved the spike up and down between the folds, teasing at his own entrance and applying stimulation to his outer node. Each time the spike moved up he made a shivering moan and when it teased his calipers he whined. The movements seemed to satisfy Shockwave for now, he was watching patiently but a quick glance at the large spike implied just how much pleasure he was getting from just watching. Already, Blurr could see a bead of transfluid at the end of the tip. 

Somehow the sight excited Blurr even more, enough to try actually pressing the spike inside himself, the tip pressed past the entrance and Blurr’s helm flew back with a whimper. It was already wider than his digits but the first ridge hit against a cluster of nodes that had Blurr begging for more. “Yes, that’s it.” Shockwave goaded him, but Blurr didn’t even need it because he was already pushing the spike further inside. 

The spike moved back and forth inside of him, feeling his calipers and the pull against each ridge as he dug it deeper and deeper. The spike reached much further inside of him than his digits ever could, which was heavenly considering his valve was responding so positively, producing a perfect amount of lubricants to keep the movements tight but painless. 

“Oh...oh!” Blurr became completely shameless, opening his legs wider and even lifting them as his processor was only fueled by the pleasure his valve was receiving. It felt so good already he completely forgot it was _Shockwave_ who was watching him. But maybe that was partly why it felt so good. Blurr whimpered a bit as he felt the base of the false spike press against his plating, unable to go in any further. His helm picked up, taking the chance to look at the Decepticon before him, who was still staring so intensely Blurr suddenly felt the floor against his spinal strut. He’d fallen back while dragging the spike back and shoving it in. 

Though laying back seemed to be exactly what Shockwave wanted, because he began scooting closer. Instead of fighting it, Blurr lifted and opened his legs even wider trying to fit the Decepticon between them. Luckily, Shockwave was rather thin. Large claws began to wrap around his legs, Blurr closed his optics expecting Shockwave to just try and pull them further apart, but instead he felt them press closer. Though when he expected to feel his legs touch each other, instead he felt something warm between his thighs, warm and pulsing. His optics shot open, glancing down at the object pressed tightly between his thighs. 

It was Shockwave’s spike, large and leaking transfluid against his midsection. “This is the only way I can properly use you...for now.” His vocalizer sounded strained but Blurr didn’t have the strength to argue, instead trying to rock his hips, still holding the base of the spike in one servo while trying to rub Shockwave’s spike with his other. It wasn’t a hole, but apparently from the low moan that Shockwave released, he was satisfied with it. 

“I forgot to m..mention.” Blurr looked up at the large mech practically towering over him. “There’s another feature to your new toy.” Then a large servo moved from around his leg, lower until Blurr couldn’t see it any longer, obstructed by his closed thighs. 

The last thing Blurr heard in that moment was a soft click. He didn’t hear the noise the spike began to release, he didn’t even register the amused chuckle that came from Shockwave as Blurr all but shouted. The vibrations shook through him, servos flying up to his own face just to grab ahold of something as charge quickly surged through him. Meanwhile, Shockwave’s servo continued to move the vibrating spike for him, which only worked to throw Blurr over the edge. 

Feeling each vibrating ridge rub up against each cluster node inside of him in such long strides made Blurr scream. But somehow, Shockwave was able to move his own hips, thrusting into Blurr’s thighs at almost exactly the same pace. Blurr’s frame shook violently, optics blazing a bright white as he overloaded around the false spike, calipers and thighs clenching down hard. 

Maybe watching Blurr overload for once excited Shockwave enough to do the same, because he began to thrust quicker, holding onto Blurr tightly, now with both servos. He could hear the wet clinging sound of his plating hitting against Shockwave’s with each deep thrust. Though Blurr wasn’t allowed to fully come down from his high, since Shockwave never removed the vibrating spike, leaving Blurr gasping and whining as his valve ached from the overstimulation. 

It both felt like an eternity and all too soon when Shockwave had finished. His transfluids spilled all over Blurr’s chassis and faceplate as if he’d used his mouth instead of his thighs. His optics still tried to reset themselves after that hard overload, but the stimulation in his valve was slowly being pulled out, making the focus on his optics waver. Once the false spike was out, Blurr could feel the fluids that had been trapped inside him flow out forcing a whine out of him. 

“I should have bought this for you a long time ago.” Shockwave turned the false spike between his clawed digits then looked back upon Blurr, who was laying there covered in transfluid plus what was coming out of his valve. He looked like a messy pleasure-mech. As Shockwave began to lean over Blurr, he clicked the button to silence the vibrations and then tossed the false spike to the side, forgetting it for now. 

“Shall I clean you my sweetspark?” Blurr could practically hear the humming in his vocalizer. But he was far too tired and too sore to even move on his own, so gingerly he responded with a small nod. His response seemed to be the correct one, because large servos tucked underneath him, lifting him up from the ground and soon held close to the chassis of his captor. Blurr couldn’t stop himself from holding on, wrapping arms around Shockwave’s neck just in case. The sound of his chain dragging along the floor was interrupted by Shockwave’s voice. “Did you enjoy your new toy?”

Was it a trick question? Was Blurr really supposed to answer this? He felt a conflict course through him…But somehow, despite the inner conflict, he found it easy to say:   
  
“Yes, thank you..” Blurr moved a servo to the side of Shockwave’s helm, leaning up to kiss at the other side gently. The action was surprising to both of them. Though, the more Blurr really thought about it, being here really wasn’t so bad. 

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first smut I'm posting here and there will be more in the future! But gosh, smut takes so much longer to write ahah!! 
> 
> I hope you liked it :0 Thank you for reading!


End file.
